1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method for a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a display apparatus and method for receiving and displaying a television video signal and data in a mobile terminal which provides a television mode and a communication mode of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present trend in mobile terminals is to provide a high-speed data transfer function as well as a voice communication function. That is, mobile terminals can conduct high-speed data communication over an International Mobile Telecommunications 2000 (IMT 2000) mobile communication network, in addition to voice communication. The data may be, for example, packet data and image data.
Such a mobile terminal has a display unit, the size of which has been increasing. The mobile terminal may display picture data or pixel data received from a base station, or process image data captured by a camera. The mobile terminal may also receive and display a television video signal. In this case, the mobile terminal must additionally have a television receiving function and be able to perform a communication function simultaneously with or independently of the processing of a television signal.